edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jasonx11
What's that? What do you want me to include? XD True, I forgot how to do it. Any groups in mind? Because I don't disbanded groups like Miina and Yamaguchi should get one, but Sengoku definitely and the animals, too. I'll ask my friend about it, ahaha. Hmm... Will here, I like what you done for the extinct animals, but I don't find a need for the Eden no Ori main navigation navbox, since everyone will have whatever's related to them group wise or animal wise or island wise. Good job on the manga, but something weird happed on some of the chapters between 45-55. Not sure which chapters, but it was like 50, 51 I think. Pyramid arc Seems things are heating up. Have you read chapter 109? Sengoku is asking what team members will like to go with him to the pyramid! Of course, some will have to stay behind to look after their base. Who do you think that are apart of his group are going to go with him? My guess: Sengoku, Eiken, Miina (Fake), Yamaguchi, Mami, Rion, Hatsuse, Mariya, Yamato and one of the twins. Most Airi. Let's see how right I am!! Will 13:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) No, the whole group made it to the pyramid, but after they arrived and noticed the plane tracks (they're assuming a plane might be there as well) everyone got sick and started dying. It never said how much people died, they only specified the leader and his daughter died. Will 23:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Nishigori His face is now shown. He's better looking than I expected, but he seems like a huge ass. Haha. I'm talking about the new chapter btw. Sengoku's Friend (2) is in the pyramid group. That's pretty shocking! :O Get it here: Also do four "~" to get your name and time and stuff at the end of your message. This makes it easier for me to recognize who it is on my page. XD Will 09:30, June 14, 2011 (UTC) His name is Katusragi. Seems he's not with the other guy, Sengoku's Friend 1 or Rion's Friend. No names on the other adults, but it seems the author isn't making up random designs on the spot. Will 10:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Next chapter is about Sengoku and Ryouichi checking out the underground of the pyramid for information. Man, he should have choosed Hatsuse over Ryouichi, since Hatsuse can memorize everything she sees, but oh well. As for me, I'm going to keep trying to work on the animals and character profiles, haha. :P Will 11:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello~! Greetings, I am Hikayu. I look forward into editing this wiki with you, as you seem to be one of the biggest contributers around here. If possible, I was wondering if we could take roles. I consider myself to be a very fast proof reader and I am used to reverting to formal language every now and then due to me lurking as an admin on so many boards. I noticed however, that your writing style might not be suited for writing articles. Very descriptive, but definately too personal. You should try adjusting to using a slightly more serious tone, and refrain from using various expressions. Get to the point, as opposed to writing an opinion. Then again, I have only seen one of your articles. So I hope that you may get better. Hikayu 21:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) YEP I'm CERTAIN Miina's going to meet his "soon-to-be" Mother he spoke with about with Oomori. It was a good chapter. Please delete post after you're done reading. Will 11:32, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Deceased Members Yes, I was going to add them soon, but you can if you want. Also, only add people who are officially considered/joined the group like Katou Tadashi and Gotou Shinji, don't include people like Mukouda Mina who though may have "joined" the group, she never really would be considered as a part of the group. :) Will 11:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Vol 13 Where did you get the ISBN info? :o Hmm Can you give me a link? :O Did you find the cover for Vol 13? I'm sure it'll just be Segawa and Yarai on the cover anyway, but yeah... Chapter 115 According to the spoilers I got two days ago, Kurusu gets worse and Yarai decides to go to the pyramid after meeting Daigo who left Sengoku's group... So we can add the pyramid section to Yarai's group when the chapter comes out tomorrow. Will 14:56, June 27, 2011 (UTC)